


Dream In Red

by Corvin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Soulmate Tattoos, failing marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvin/pseuds/Corvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt from areyougonnakeepthat: "You heard me. Take. It. Off." </p>
<p>Eggsy wasn't raised to take the soulmate marks too seriously. He could fall in love without them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_bit_not_good_yeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/gifts).



> This behemoth has been haunting me for months, and I in turn have been hounding Jessica, Rachel, and the lovely Kinksmen; hope you like it! 
> 
> Unbetad

Harry Hart wore a wristwatch. It was a nice one, Eggsy knew that, and Harry looked a little offended when he asked if it was a Rolex, so it was probably something so nice Eggsy didn’t know the brand name. Royal Oak something or another Harry had said once, but Eggsy didn’t care.

 

Harry’s watch wasn’t the reason that Eggsy was always staring at his wrist, it was the skin underneath the watch.

 

Eggsy spent most of his life avoiding the sort of relationship that would bring trouble. He had enough in his life ta very much, he wasn’t looking to add to it. If watching his mum taught him one thing, it was that romance was dangerous.

 

He knew plenty of happy people, obviously. He wasn’t the sort of berk who told everyone that their romances were gonna end in heartbreak and misery. He just knew that it would end that way for him. People like Eggsy and his parents didn’t get happy endings. Even when they found someone decent, the universe found some way to fuck it up.

 

Soulmates were supposedly your perfect match. Science had yet to fully understand how the whole thing worked, despite it being around since before recorded history; two people would have their first words to each other on the inside of their wrists, and supposedly they were destined to be together forever.

 

It wasn’t set in stone though. He’d seen plenty of people go their entire lives without finding their soulmate. It was fairly common, considering the first words people said all the time. There was so much confusion, so much overlap. He remembered being a child, and his parents telling him about his soul mark.

 

_What’s your name?_ was branded across his wrist. It was one of many generic phrases that people ended up with. His parents explained to him that it was okay, that they weren’t soulmates and they loved each other, were a family.

 

Eggsy was perfectly happy until one day, when he came home from school to find a man sitting on their sofa. He remembered, because he was a full year into puberty, wonderfully awkward, and completely unable to hide his instant infatuation. The man, who seemed to have been having a serious talk with Lee, turned to Eggsy and smiled politely.

 

“Oh, you’re home early.” Lee said, standing from his chair. He had a nervous but happy energy about him that did nothing to calm Eggsy. “This is Mr. Hart.”

 

Eggsy slowly dropped his backpack and offered what he hoped was a cool, casual wave.

 

“What’s your name?” Mr. Hart asked, standing with a bit more grace than Lee and extending his hand.

 

“Eggsy.” He shook the offered hand, glancing down to find the cuff of a wristwatch blocking his view. He was disappointed, but still a little too busy swooning to really feel it. Mr. Hart was older, at least, older than Lee. Taller too, and trim in his fancy suit. He was easily the most handsome person ever to enter their apartment.

 

“A pleasure, Eggsy.”

 

Eggsy turned bright red and ran from the room. He heard Lee and Mr. Hart laughing behind him, so he slammed his door shut. He sat on his bed and stared at his wrist until his mom started banging on his door for dinner.

 

Mr. Hart, Harry Hart, had been there with a job offer for his father. Supposedly it had something to do with a tailor shop on Savile Row. Eggsy wasn’t sure what qualified his dad to work there, but it came with a massive pay increase and benefits. They got by on his dad’s GI bill and him and his mother working, but the neighborhood was going downhill, and they’d be needed to move soon.

 

Eggsy was on cloud nine, thinking about all the near gear he’d be able to get. That is, until two days later when he came home from school to find his mum and dad fighting.

 

Well, not fighting, talking loudly and upset; his mum was asking over and over if his dad was going to leave her.

 

“Michelle!” Lee blinked at Eggsy even as he growled his wife’s name. Then he looked away, shoulders hunching. “I didn’t tell you to scare you, I just didn’t want you to think I was hiding it.”

 

“What’s happening?” Eggsy asked.

 

Both of his parents continued staring in opposite directions. Eggsy had never seen them like this before, his dad on the verge of yelling, his mum on the verge of tears. “What’s going on?” He demanded, throwing his backpack on the ground.

 

His mum pushed her hair away from her face with a shaky exhale. “Your father found his soulmate.”

 

They kept fighting long into the night while Eggsy lied in his bed with his pillow on his head. He was angry, and even worse, he couldn’t be angry at anyone. Because his dad was saying it didn’t have to mean anything, and that he and ‘Merlin’ had talked it out and settled that Lee was married with no intention of leaving his wife. And Eggsy knew his mum was just scared. After all, who wouldn’t drop everything if they found their soulmate?

 

He was angry, and there was nothing to be angry at; except maybe Harry. It was all Harry’s fault, if he had just left well enough alone then they wouldn’t be in this mess.

 

Sure they wouldn’t be moving into a nicer house in a fancy part of town, and Eggsy wouldn’t be getting a new pair of trainers for his birthday; but his mother wouldn’t be sobbing in fear. Eggsy resolved to skip school the next day, go down to that damn shop and tear Harry Hart a new arsehole.

 

 

 

Eggsy did not tear Harry a new arsehole. Because the second he stepped into the shop all his fourteen year old fury melted away as Harry greeted him with the warmest smile while wearing a dove grey suit that fit him like a fucking glove.

 

“Eggsy, how wonderful to see you.” He set down his glass, which Eggsy blinked at because was that alcohol? Were tailors allowed to drink on the job? “Are you here for your father?”

 

“No,” Eggsy replied sullenly. “Or, maybe. I think…I don’t know.”

 

Harry’s smile faded as he regarded Eggsy closely. Then he sighed, “Would you join me in the back?”

 

Eggsy was prepared to say no, maybe try making a scene, but then Harry turned and just started walking away. Eggsy was helpless to do anything else but follow that ridiculously amazing bum. Damn his teenage hormones. Harry led him past the counter, up a short flight of stairs and into a large room with a long table.

 

“Please, have a seat,” Harry actually had the gall to pull a chair out for Eggsy. “May I get you some tea?”

 

“No.” Eggsy snapped. “Why did you do it?”

 

Harry sighed, sitting down. “Have you tried to have this conversation with your father?”

 

“It’s not his fault, it’s yours,” It came out far weaker than he wanted it to. “Why’d you have to bring my dad in where—where _he_ is?”

 

“I had no idea, Eggsy. Please believe me, if I’d known I would have handled the situation much more delicately.” Eggsy scoffed, but Harry reached across the table and touched his arm. Eggsy’s eyes were drawn to his watch. “But you much know Lee and Merlin sat down and talked about it like adults. There’s nothing for you to worry about.”

 

Harry’s tone soothed him far more than his dad’s raised voice. He still stared at the watch, his mind splitting its focus. Who was Harry’s soulmate? And then, he hated soulmates.

 

“Merlin is our accountant and he manages our online presence. He and Lee will hardly even come in contact and even if it weren’t the case, I’ll have you know Merlin is a personal friend of mine, and a respectable man. He would never try to infringe on your parents’ relationship.” He squeezed Eggsy’s arm then pulled his hand away.

 

It was hard to be angry after that. But Eggsy still felt anxiety gurgling in his stomach. So much for directed hatred, he was back to square one, only now he was also starting to blush because Harry was still looking at him. “S’fine,” He gulped. “But… But just make sure, okay?”

 

“I will, I promise. But I still think you should speak with Lee about this.” Harry smiled a soft, comforting smile. “Now, would you like a lift home?”

 

Eggsy felt better after that; though only for a few hours. His dad came home, he and Eggsy’s mum started fighting all over again. They spent the next couple of weeks yelling at each other. When it finally started to quiet down, everything became an exercise in passive aggression.

 

It fucking sucked how quickly their relationship started to spiral. Some days, it seemed like things could go back to normal, but most days the tension in his house was almost too thick to walk through.

 

They moved a few months after Lee got the job at the tailor shop, but that only made it worse because it meant they lived closer to Merlin’s neighborhood. It was a completely innocent thing, they moved nearer to the shop, and Merlin lived near the shop. But Michelle only became more suspicious.

 

Eggsy blamed the media. He stopped watching TV around her so she wouldn’t see the romanticized soulmate couples. Then he started spending more time in his room with his headphones in. He didn’t know what to do. Any attempt to talk to him mum only led to her getting upset at him. Any attempt at talking to his dad led to frantic promises that nothing was happening between him and Merlin, and apologies for ever taking the job in the first place.

 

It wasn’t what he wanted.

 

He started leaving the house more and more often. Some of his mates from Chelsea kept in touch, so they’d ride the tube into London to fuck about.

 

The first time he was picked up by the cops, it was for breaking and entering. Into the police station. Not his brightest move, but he’d been a bit tossed on the whiskey they’d pinched at a corner Tesco. He was only sixteen so they wouldn’t put him in jail, but they did expect him to call his parents.

 

He called the shop instead, hoping that Harry had no life.

 

Harry had no life. He was waiting outside of the police station looking poised as ever in the artificial light from inside. The only thing ruining the image was the disappointed and irritated look on his face.

 

Eggsy shoved his hands into his pockets. He hadn’t actually seen Harry face to face in over a year. He tried to avoid the shop, especially after he caught his mum sitting outside of it in a taxi. “Thanks.”

 

“I brought a car.” Harry said coldly.

 

Eggsy grimaced, but followed him down to the street. Harry held the door open then climbed in after him. He crossed his legs, pouring himself a glass of scotch. Was he just constantly drinking?

 

The driver started going without directions, and Eggsy slumped in his seat. “Are you going to tell my dad?”

 

“We’ll see.” Harry took a large gulp of his scotch. “I’d like to have a word with you first.”

 

“Oka—”

 

“First of all, what the fuck is the matter with you?” Harry looked at him sharply. “I expected better of you than this, Eggsy.”

 

Why? Eggsy may have spent the last three years with a massive crush on his dad’s boss, but in return he’d received little more than passing pleasantries. “You can’t talk to me like that,” He snapped. “You don’t know what it’s like at my house!”

 

“I know your parents are having troubles. I know that I made a mistake years ago and I’m not in a place to fix it. I also know that behaving like a spoiled delinquent is going to be a complete waste of your potential.”

 

“The fuck do you know about my potential,” Eggsy sneered, crossing his arms. Harry wasn’t present in his life, he could fool himself all he wanted, but in the end he was just some smug bloke yelling at a kid.

 

“I know Lee used to come in every morning bragging about how brilliant his son was.” Harry drained the glass and set it down. “I know every day he looks more and more run down, mentions you and his wife less and less. I know I just got you out of jail.”

 

“I—”

 

“Do _not_ interrupt me.” Harry’s accent became crisper the angrier he got. Eggsy was seriously starting to regret calling him, because this was starting to get terrifying. “Eggsy… Are you okay?”

 

Eggsy blinked at the sudden change. “Me?”

 

“You.” Harry took a deep breath, and his muscles relaxed as he exhaled. “I can’t imagine how hard this all must be for you.”

 

“I’m fine.” Eggsy said automatically.

 

“You clearly aren’t.” It sounded more like pity than an insult. Eggsy bristled anyway. “Eggsy, you don’t want to go down this road. Not when you have so much to offer.”

 

Eggsy scowled, “Don’t got anything to offer.” He wasn’t prepared for this conversation. Stuff with feelings wasn’t his forte.

 

“You do,” Harry insisted. “And, if I may be so bold, I think you might need time out of the house spent…productively.”

 

“What does that mean?” Because it sounded like Harry was propositioning him and Eggsy wanted to make sure before he said an enthusiastic ‘Fuck Yeah!’

 

“Come work at the shop after school.” Eggsy scowled, but Harry held his hand up. “You can help me close up, and then we can have etiquette lessons. I’ll clear it with your father myself.”

 

“Why would I have to do that?” Eggsy raised an eyebrow.

 

“Learning to be gentleman will help you a lot in your life.” Harry’s eyes looked so big when he looked at Eggsy like that. “Are you interested?”

 

Eggsy sighed slowly. Well, spending more time with an overly hot older man sounded a bit better than running from the law or listening to his parents. “Guess I got nothin’ better to do.”

 

When he got home that night, Harry simply walked him to the door and told his parents that they’d run into each other and got dinner. He spoke briefly with them about Eggsy spending more time at the shop. Lee and Michelle both kept their smiles until Harry had gone.

 

Eggsy went into his room when the yelling started and put on his headphones. Michelle wanted to know why Eggsy had to go there, Lee was insisting he had nothing to do with it.

 

It was hard to think this one wasn’t on him.

 

The next morning he wore his nicer clothes to school. He never bothered with anything beyond jeans, but he had some dark ones and a blazer his mom made him wear to their old neighbor’s wedding.

 

It was a fifteen minute ride on the tube and another ten minutes walking, so he arrived just as Lee was getting off shift.

 

“Eggsy,” Lee held the door open for him. He looked tired, but he was beaming. “Look at you, all ready for your first day?”

 

Eggsy ducked his head, “Don’t think it’s technically a job, Dad.”

 

“It’s Mr. Hart being impressed by you, and that’s not easy. I’ll show you the back.” Lee slung an arm around his shoulders and led him towards the stairs. Eggsy hadn’t realized there multiple rooms back there. The shop was a lot bigger than it looked from the street.

 

He also hadn’t realized how long it had been since Lee had beamed at him like that. As if he was so proud of Eggsy that he couldn’t contain himself. The feeling warmed him, and Eggsy forgot when he’d started feeling cold.

 

“This is our break room,” Lee showed Eggsy through one of three doors on the opposite side from where Harry had taken him before. “You’re just helping Mr. Hart close, but there’s normally three or four of us here, plus,” He gestured his arm and Eggsy didn’t know what it meant.

 

“It’s nice.” Eggsy said as he put down his backpack. Classy but simple, with wooden furniture, a classy dark sofa, and a couple chairs, and a wet bar in the corner. “How much time do you get to spend here?”

 

“Ten minute breaks here and there, mostly.” Lee leaned against the doorjamb and grinned. “I wouldn’t recommend trying to sneak back in here during work hours. Merlin has the ears of a bat.”

 

Eggsy looked at him and Lee visibly startled when he did. Eggsy couldn’t remember the last time he heard Lee mention Merlin by name. He tried to smile, to show he didn’t mind like his mum did, he trusted his dad. But Lee wasn’t looking at him.

 

“Lee,” Harry’s voice carried down the hall with minimal volume.

 

Lee leaned halfway out the doorway. “Sorry Harry, thought I’d give him a little tour first.” He glanced in Eggsy’s general direction and jerked his head. Eggsy followed him back down the hall to the room with the long table.

 

Harry stood to greet them each with a firm handshake. It made Eggsy feel almost like an adult. He smiled when he made eye contact, then absolutely didn’t glare when he looked down at the watch on Harry’s wrist.

 

“I’m glad you could make it,” Harry said. “And Lee, thank you again. And once again, you’re welcome to stay as well.”

 

“It sounds fun,” Lee looked back down the hall, then at Harry. “But… You know.”

 

“Yes.” Harry’s smile turned solemn. “Of course; we’ll should you to the door, then.”

 

Eggsy met Merlin for the first time that night. Harry showed him how to properly fold materials, made him dust the entire shop, top to bottom, showed him the proper ways to vacuum the fitting rooms and wipe down the mirrors. The cleaning was meticulous and sort of exhausting, but Harry’s warm hand on his shoulder was worth it.

 

They’d been going towards the back when the far door opened, and a bald man, even taller than Harry stepped out. He stopped short, blinking owlishly at Eggsy before visibly gathering his composure and nodding to Harry. “I finished setting up the trust account.”

 

“Thank you, Merlin.” Harry put his hand on the small of Eggsy’s back and turned him to face Merlin fully. “Have you met Eggsy?”

 

Merlin’s whole countenance darkened and he glared at Harry. “I haven’t had the pleasure, no.” He said tightly.

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Eggsy chimed in. He always supposed that if he ever came face to face with Merlin he’d feel nothing but hate, but he…didn’t. Merlin looked like a librarian, wearing a sweater with patches and horn rimmed glasses, and despite his height he was very nonthreatening. He wondered if the whole soulmate business was messing up Merlin’s life as well.

 

He felt Harry’s hand twitch, he’d strangely forgotten it was on his back. Had he overstepped somehow? Merlin nodded, stepping back through his office door. “Yes, well, goodnight.”

 

Eggsy raised his eyebrows, but Harry was already talking again. “That was very polite of you, Eggsy.”

 

When Eggsy looked up, Harry was practically radiating approval. He shrugged sheepishly. “S’not his fault anymore it’s my dad’s.”

 

Harry didn’t say anything else on the matter, just led Eggsy into his office. “First lesson, you should have asked before you sat down.”

 

Eggsy blinked, “Er, sorry.” He’d just sort of flopped into the first chair he saw once Harry’s closed the door. He glanced at the drink Harry was pouring himself. “Second lesson making a martini then?”

 

Harry snorted, “Hardly. Second lesson,” He pointed to his tie, “A double Windsor knot.”

 

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy sighed.

 

 

 

The shop became his second home, and Eggsy could see why Lee didn’t want to stop working there. Harry paid him generously for the small amount of work he did cleaning up, was always ready with an encouraging word or sage advice, and more than anything, he always looked at Eggsy in this certain way. It made him feel like maybe he was a young man with potential, who could be someone and make something of himself.

 

Over the next year Eggsy started spending more and more time there.

 

He was hanging out with Harry, babbling about what he wanted to do for his seventeenth birthday. After all, Harry promised to treat him somewhere, which meant it didn’t matter how expensive it was. Eggsy wasn’t overly partial to overpriced food, but the nicer the restaurant, the easier it was to pretend they were on a date.

 

It was funny, he always sort of thought he’d get over his crush on Harry. After all, it wasn’t anything more than a little kid with spots who wanted to mesh faces with an older man. But time with Harry was refreshing, it made him feel like a new person.

 

He was trying to get Harry to agree to a glass of red wine over dinner. “It’s just one drink, Harry. It wouldn’t get a baby drunk.”

 

“I already said to ask your parents first.” Harry loved being a hypocrite, so he took a swing of his scotch. Eggsy glanced at his watch. “I’m not about to get Lee angry at me, Eggsy. He takes the measurements, he could make a fool out of me all too easily.”

 

“You’re supposed to be the cool one,” Eggsy whined. “I won’t tell.”

 

“You also won’t keep it at one drink.”

 

“Look at you,” Eggsy huffed. “Sitting there slandering me like it isn’t my birthday tomorrow. It hurts, Harry.”

 

“You’ll survive.” Harry toasted him and finished off his glass.

 

Eggsy glared at him so intently he almost missed Merlin coming down the stairs. Merlin saw him and paused. For a moment, Eggsy thought he was going to duck back into the hallway like he had a tendency to do whenever Eggsy saw him. Instead he huffed and pushed his glasses up his nose. “You’re here later than usual.”

 

“Oh Merlin,” Harry drawled, pouring a second glass of scotch. “Come join us; Eggsy is just trying to convince me to support his alcoholism.”

 

“The only alcoholic here is you.” Eggsy tried to reach out and snag the glass away, but Harry held it away from him. Eggsy scooted a little closer, he was so sly.

 

Merlin approached slowly, watching Eggsy like he was a wild animal. Eggsy wasn’t the brat he used to be, he had smiled pleasantly at Merlin plenty of times over the past year, but he still shrank like a guilty sinner around either of the Unwin men. Harry told him once that Merlin was a sarcastic bastard with a morbid sense of humor, Eggsy looked forward to knowing that part of him.

 

“Please sit down,” He said, going for the same smile he always offered. “Harry’s being unreasonable.”

 

Harry elbowed him, and Eggsy elbowed him back.

 

“I’d hate to interrupt.” Merlin sat in one of the chairs opposite the couch Eggsy and Harry were seated on. “Although I do have to agree with Eggsy; how many have you had tonight Harry?”

 

“Not enough for your shit.” Harry smirked. “Eggsy is turning seventeen tomorrow, what do you think is the appropriate celebration?”

 

Merlin looked between Eggsy and Harry, the life from the fireplace catching in his glasses. Eggsy leaned forward, making the biggest puppy eyes he could. Whenever Harry talked about Merlin he only said good things, laced with snark of course, but definitely as if they were close friends. Perhaps if Merlin took Eggsy’s side he’d stand a chance at making the evening even more romantic.

 

“I think a glass of wine is entirely appropriate.” Merlin said, eyeing Eggsy. Was he noticing that Eggsy kept scooting closer? Because Eggsy wanted Harry to notice, not Merlin; especially when Merlin’s big eyes and nerdy glasses were starting to seem a little sinister. “Just get him that house red shit you liked so much.”

 

Harry grimaced. “Absolutely not.”

 

“He threatened the sommelier with physical violence after the first sip.” Merlin said, turning to Eggsy. For once his lips were quirked up instead of grimly flat. “Said he’d shove the bottle so far down his throat he’d—”

 

“Merlin,” Harry stuck his fingers in his cup and flicked some scotch his friend. “You’re ruining my mystique.”

 

“Mate, I’ve known you too damn long for you to have any mystique,” Eggsy laughed. Also the story just made him hotter. His laughter turned into a yawn which he covered sheepishly.

 

“I have kept you a bit late, haven’t I?” Harry’s amusement dropped into something more concerned. “I’m terribly sorry, Eggsy, I’ll call you a cab.”

 

Eggsy tried not to let disappointment color his tone. He’d been enjoying their time, like he always did. “Nah, it’s fine, not more than a few blocks.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Eggsy shrugged, “I walk it every day.”

 

He stood, prompting Harry and Merlin to stand as well. He held his hand out to Merlin, “It was nice to see you.” He said sincerely. “Don’t be a stranger, yeah?”

 

“Yes,” Merlin’s playful energy had dropped, he was back to his low brogue and neutral expression. “Have a good evening, Eggsy.”

 

Cutting his losses, Eggsy turned to Harry and hugged him around the shoulders. He remember the first time he’d worked up the courage to do it, Harry stood stiff for the ten second entirety of it. He’d gotten used to it though, and he returned the hug with a hand on the middle of Eggsy’s back. “Until tomorrow Eggsy, my best to your parents.

 

Harry bought him dinner the next night, and even allowed Eggsy to toast with champagne. Eggsy spent the whole night swooning until Harry dropped him off. Lee was waiting with a stern expression, but he walked past Eggsy to talk to Harry privately.

 

Michelle pulled Eggsy inside.

 

“We’re starting to think it’s a little strange,” she said, smoothing down the sleeves of Eggsy’s shirt. “That a grown man is spending this much time with a teenager.”

 

Eggsy bristled. “I’m his protégé, there’s nothing weird going on.”

 

“We just aren’t comfortable with you spending every night at the shop.” Michelle’s face wasn’t as tear stained as it used to be. But there were ever present lines appearing on her face, and Lee’s as well. Eggsy stared at them instead of her eyes. “Babe, we just want you to be safe.”

 

“Christ sake’s, mum,” Eggsy exclaimed. “He’s not a pedo or something. He’s just tryin’ to help!”

 

“Help with what?” Michelle demanded, squeezing his upper arms.

 

Eggsy wanted to yell, but at the same time, how could he? He wasn’t exactly visiting Harry with innocent motives. He had a ten step plan to get the man to fall in love with him. Not to mention how worried she looked; he wasn’t the sort of person to raise his voice to a mother who was worried about her child.

 

“He’s not a predator or something, mum. He pays me to clean up, and he teaches me all that posh shit.” Her hands shook, so he pulled her in for a long hug. “He’s a gentleman.”

 

“I just,” Michelle rested her head on Eggsy’s shoulder and sighed. “Your father is talking about changing his shifts. He’s going to be there for an extra hour and you’re going to leave with him. We don’t feel comfortable with you spending all that time alone with Mr. Hart.”

 

Eggsy knew better than to say that Merlin was there.

 

 

 

The next day was mortifying. Eggsy didn’t know what Lee said to Harry exactly, but they didn’t go into the back room anymore for tea. He had to sit out in the front, either folding, dusting, or attending the register. The shop was popular, but not exactly bustling, so mostly he was bored.

 

“Happy birthday to me,” he muttered, balancing out the register once the day was _finally_ over.

 

“Did you say something?” Lee asked, coming out of fitting room two.

 

“Only that you and mum are treating me like a baby.”

 

Eggsy had been in a cooperative mood last night, but that vanished this morning, along with any semblance of dignity he might have had in front of Harry.

 

Lee sighed, “Eggsy.”

 

“No, it’s fine.” Eggsy slammed the register shut. “I’ll just wait until I’m eighteen. Then I’ll do whatever I want; Go out to dinner with my boss, learn social etiquette, Hell, I might just come to work naked.”

 

“That,” Harry said, magically appearing as if summoned by Eggsy’s embarrassment. “Would be highly against the dress code.”

 

Eggsy rolled his eyes, “It’s called a hyperbole, Harry.”

 

“Yes I know. Remember when you pronounced it ‘hyper-bowl’?” Harry looked around the shop and nodded in approval. “This goes a lot faster with two people. You should thank your father for helping you.”

 

Funny thing, in that moment Eggsy could think of several statements he’d like to direct at Lee, but none of them were thank you. It wasn’t fair, Harry never treated him with anything less than respect, why couldn’t his parents do the same?

 

Harry’s eyebrow rose reproachfully, so Eggsy scowled and muttered, “Thanks, dad.”

 

“Definitely didn’t feel the love there.” Lee drawled. “Mr. Hart, what’s on the agenda tonight?”

 

“Just tea tonight,” Harry went to the front of the shop and locked the door. He began his inspection to make sure the shop was spotless, talking as he went. “I like to reiterate everything Eggsy learns, so it all becomes habit and muscle memory.”

 

Lee made an impressed noise. “Sounds great.”

 

“Yes, I got Merlin’s favorite loose leaf.” Harry started towards the stairs. “He’ll be joining us tonight.”

 

Eggsy blinked, taking in the nearly invisible smug undertone to Harry’s voice, and the blatant paling of Lee’s. So Harry wasn’t above revenge after all. Eggsy ignored the flutter in his tummy and followed after.

 

It was obvious the moment he stepped in that Merlin was privy to the revenge plot. Mostly because the moment he opened the door he started to back out again. Harry called out to him, “Hurry up, Merlin, the tea is finished steeping by now.”

 

Merlin sighed heavily and closed the door.

 

“Hello Merlin,” Eggsy chirped. “How are you today?”

 

“I’m well, thank you.” Merlin sat to Harry’s right, while Eggsy sat at his left, with Lee to his left. “Lee.”

 

“Merlin.”

 

The tone Lee used was one Eggsy hadn’t heard before. He blinked between the two of them, but Lee was looked at the teapot, and Merlin was looking towards the door. It was stupid, he thought, distancing yourself from your soulmate. If he found out Harry was his soulmate, he’d be all over him.

 

“Harry,” He nudged Harry’s foot under the table. “Are they’re such things as platonic soulmates?”

 

Lee sputtered immediately, but Harry calmly thought the question over as he filled their cups. “I suppose there are. Most people pursue a romantic relationship when they find their match, but there’s nothing concrete stating it’s a necessity.”

 

“So you believe that soulmates can just be friends?”

 

Harry gave him a meaningful look, “I do.”

 

For the most part, only Eggsy and Harry spoke for the rest of the night. Lee and Merlin would reply if prompted, but generally only single word answers. They kept stealing glances at each other though, and Eggsy found it promising. If they would just get used to each other, maybe Lee would stop acting so guilty, and Michelle would stop feeling so suspicious. Everything could finally be okay again.

 

Harry was a genius.

 

A month later Eggsy decided Harry wasn’t a genius. It was funny at first, watching Merlin and his dad dance around each other like they weren’t coworkers of nearly five years. But it got old, especially when they were infringing on his quality time with his favorite tailor.

 

“Harry,” Eggsy sidled up beside him one day while Lee was measuring a client in the fitting room. “How much longer ‘till we start working on gentleman stuff again?”

 

“I thought you liked tea,” Harry said idly.

 

“You know what I mean.” Eggsy glared at the fitting room door as if Lee could see him. “How long until my dad stops hanging around?”

 

Sometimes he wondered if Lee wasn’t holding out longer so he could spend time with Merlin. They’re awkward glances were getting longer and less covert, and it was making Eggsy feel like he was back in primary. Harry raised his eyebrows, but Eggsy elbowed him in the side. “You gonna stand there and pretend they aren’t cramping our class?”

 

“I’m going to stand here and not denounce Lee wanting to keep you safe.” Harry replied firmly.

 

Eggsy huffed. He was always huffing at Harry. “I just feel like we don’t even get to be friends anymore.” He hadn’t realized how true that was until he said it out loud. He missed Harry, because when Lee and Michelle disapproved so much, it felt like they’d taken Harry away.

 

Harry reached out and squeezed his shoulder. He smiled, “We’ll always be friends, Eggsy.”

 

It wasn’t specifically what he wanted, but Eggsy smiled back. Even if he never got to be _with_ Harry, being his friend was already more than enough for Eggsy.

 

 

 

For a while it seemed like his parents were patching things up. Eggsy got less time with Harry during these months, but Lee’s moods were getting better, and it lightened the atmosphere of the house. He and Michelle were talking about going away for Christmas, maybe so Eggsy could look at universities.

 

“I don’t know,” Eggsy drawled, pushing his peas around his dinner plate. “It seems like you want a romantic getaway.”

 

“We’re not leaving you over Christmas,” Michelle grinned. “Especially not for a full week. Goodness knows what you’ll get up to.”

 

“Oi!” Eggsy exclaimed with false indignity. “I’ll have you know I’m a straight A student. I’ll spend my time studying, swear down.” Or he’d sneak over to Harry’s for eggnog and loud, off-key singing.

 

“Of course you will, Gary.” Lee reached over and ruffled his hair. “I already talked to Mr. Hart and told him we’d be missing for a week.”

 

“A whole week?” Eggsy moaned. That was a whole half of his break, he had a life outside of family and work. “What will Harry do at the shop?”

 

Lee’s expression tightened. “He has other employees, Eggsy.”

 

He wasn’t feeling so petulant that he didn’t notice the shift in the mood after that. Eggsy nodded obediently and stared down at his food for the rest of the meal. Michelle and Lee talked idly about renting a car to drive up north in.

 

 

 

In the end the trip was a blessing and a curse. Well, mostly a curse. His parents started not-fighting again the second day, and it kept up clear until the New Year. Eggsy was on his best behavior too, didn’t mention Harry even once, but it was to no avail. When they got home, it was late on a Sunday night. Lee and Michelle were talking in the kitchen, low but rapid.

 

Eggsy went into his room and texted Harry.

 

_back home_

He tossed his phone on the bed and started digging around for his headphones. So far he couldn’t hear them arguing, but on the chance his parents started raising their voices, he’d rather not hear it. He plugged them into his phone and saw that Harry had responded.

 

_You say that as if you haven’t been sending me twenty texts a day._

Eggsy turned on his playlist and collapsed back onto his bed. It was true; he had made an effort to stay in constant contact with Harry during the vacation. He’d kept in touch with all his mates, of course, but Harry got every little thought that had crossed his mind.

 

_didn’t want u to forget me old man_

He could see Harry’s unimpressed face in his mind’s eye and chuckled to himself. Oh Harry. Eggsy rubbed his hand up and down the front of his pants. He’d throw age jokes around every day of the week, but Harry really did wear a suit like he was born to it. One of Eggsy’s favorite fantasies was being naked and rubbing up on a fully clothed Harry. Dirtying up those damn bespoke suits he was so proud of.

 

Eggsy was staring up at the ceiling, lazily jerking his prick when his phone lit up again.

 

_Then the many pictures of you were clearly very necessary._

Yeah, Eggsy might have gotten a little carried away sending selfies to Harry too. In his defense though, he only sent the good ones.

 

_I miss anything at the shop?_

_Magnus grow any hair yet?_

Eggsy would never stop laughing over that one. Merlin, which in hindsight was obviously a nickname, had accidentally revealed his real name during a stilted conversation with Lee. ‘Magnus DeVere,’ Eggsy snorted to himself, sounded like a right tool.

 

Harry didn’t respond. So Eggsy sent a sad emoji.

 

He waited a couple minutes, cock out and half hard, until he frowned, turned off his music, and called Harry.

 

“You’ve just come home from a long trip,” Harry said instead of a greeting. “You should be resting.”

 

“But ‘m bored,” Eggsy pouted. “A rambunctious youth like me needs entertainment.”

 

Harry snorted inelegantly and Eggsy was too perverted to resist touching himself again. He loved it when Harry got on a bit of rough. “I don’t know what you expect to hear, Eggsy. The shop is fine, Merlin is antisocial, James won’t stop flirting with Percy but it hasn’t reached violence yet.”

 

“Mmm, sounds dead. Did you miss me livening the place up?”

 

“Of course.” Harry said dryly. “I thought I might die of a broken heart when Chester King came in and didn’t leave with a vow to never come back again.”

 

Chester King was an arsehole and Eggsy was sorry that he never stuck to that vow. He bit his lip, swiping his thumb over the head of his dick. Harry could probably read the phonebook and it would do it for him.

 

“Did you really miss me, Harry?” He asked breathlessly.

 

There was a long pause.

 

“You know I did, Eggsy.” His voice was softer with that reply, like he could have whispered it in Eggsy’s ear.

 

Eggsy hummed at the decadent thought, and a longer pause than before followed.

 

Then Harry asked, or rather, snapped irritably. “Eggsy, are you masturbating?”

 

It startled a laugh out of Eggsy, and strangely he nearly came just from that. “Well you can’t blame me,” he giggled stupidly. “Haven’t had any alone time in a week.”

 

“Goodnight Eggsy.” Harry ignored Eggsy’s protest and hung up.

 

He considered calling back, but he was wracked with helpless laughter. Harry could sound so indignantly _British_ sometimes. He finished himself off, the smile never leaving his face.

 

 

 

His parents were strange after that. There was such a distinct lack of fighting that Eggsy was actually distracted by Harry’s exaggerated disapproval for weeks before it struck him.

 

It wasn’t like they were getting along though. They still spoke in the morning over breakfast, at night over dinner; but it was all so on the surface. There was a rift between them, and it seemed that the family vacation only made it worse.

 

 

 

The first week of February found Eggsy hiding in dressing room two after school. He wasn’t supposed to be working that day because Lee called in sick. But he didn’t want to go home.

 

It wouldn’t have been better if everything was still tense, but at least he’d know how to deal with it. Instead, it felt as though his entire home had been covered in a thin sheet of plastic. Even when his mum and dad smiled at each other it was like looking at dolls.

 

So he hid in the only place that felt safe anymore.

 

He was play Tetris on his phone (which had twelve missed calls and even more texts.) when the door opened. He looked up and watched Harry close the door behind him and sit down next to Eggsy.

 

“Did you know I was here?”

 

Harry nodded, “I saw you come in. You looked as though you needed time to yourself.”

 

“Thank you.” Eggsy let the pieces stack until he lost the game. Then he stuck his phone in his pocket. “I think my mum and dad are going to split.”

 

“Do you think it’s your fault?” Harry asked tentatively. Eggsy scooted closer to him, though there was already only so much room on the one bench.

 

Harry wrapped an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders without a word, hugging him tight. Eggsy just let his head lie there for a few moments, listening to the soothing, familiar tick of Harry’s wristwatch.

 

“I don’t think…it’s anyone’s fault.” He said, staring down at the minute pattern on the dark carpet. “I wish it was though. I wish I could be mad at one of them, or at Merlin for being my dad’s soulmate, or at you for hiring them.”

 

He cut off when his voice broke. Fuck, he hadn’t realized he was starting to cry. Eggsy turned his face into Harry’s chest to try and regain some composure, but then Harry cupped the back of his head and shushed him quietly. The thin veneer holding him together shattered, and Eggsy was sobbing quietly, clutching at Harry’s shirt.

 

How could it be so frustrating when he saw it coming? It wasn’t a secret that his parents were having problems. Eggsy practically grew up with those problems as a third parent. But now it was looming on the horizon, there was an end in sight and Eggsy didn’t know what to do. He was helpless in the face of it, and he couldn’t even be angry.

 

So he cried, and cried, and cried. And Harry just held him close, whispering comfort to him, steadfast in the storm of Eggsy’s emotions.  

    

 

Harry point blank refused to go out to dinner with Eggsy on Valentine’s Day, but he did give Eggsy a chocolate.

 

 

 

Eggsy left work early one day to pop ‘round to the Tesco a couple blocks over. He had the most hilarious idea for tea that evening.

 

Merlin and his dad were on better and better terms, and it spilled into putting Lee in a better mood in general. If Eggsy wanted to escape the house more often, he’d had to encourage their friendship. And he knew just the sort of conversation starter that a condescending rude person like Mr. ‘Eggsy your crush on Harry is getting embarrassing’ Merlin wouldn’t be able to resist.

 

He was positively grinning like a madman when they all sat down after closing up shop. “Here Dad, thought you might like some sushi.”

 

Lee blinked, then brightened when Eggsy handed over a bag of popcorn and a pair of disposable chopsticks. “Oh, thank you, Eggsy.”

 

Harry caught Eggsy’s eye as he measured out the tea leaves and raised an eyebrow. Eggsy shook his head subtly, because he was really waiting for—

 

“How exactly is that sushi?” Merlin asked, looking almost offended.

 

“Because it’s chopsticks,” Lee used his chopsticks to pull out a single kernel and put it in his mouth. “See?”

 

“That doesn’t make it sushi.”

 

“I call it sushi.”

 

“It’s popcorn!”

 

Eggsy pressed his lips together desperately as Lee and Merlin dissolved into a minor argument. Harry nudged his foot under the table, but Eggsy knew if he looked up he wouldn’t be able to keep from laughing.

 

Of course, it was all fun and games until Lee leaned right across the table to stick a piece of popcorn in Merlin’s mouth.

 

A heavy silence fell over the room. Lee stared at Merlin, Merlin stared at Lee, Eggsy looked to Harry in a panic. That was…flirty. Eggsy hadn’t meant to encourage that sort of thing. That was the sort of thing that could backfire, could hurt his family even worse. Even if not that, what if Lee withdrew again like before? Eggsy almost felt like hyperventilating. He didn’t want Lee to retreat into his guilt, it felt like losing him and Eggsy didn’t know if he could handle it again.

 

Then Merlin bit down on the popcorn, and the resulting crunch was so ridiculously loud it was almost startling. Then Lee snorted and fell back into his chair, laughing hysterically. It wasn’t _that_ funny, but Eggsy laughed too. Harry smiled at him, nudging his foot again and that time Eggsy nudged him back.

 

Merlin still refused to call it sushi, but he did concede that it was a significantly tidier way to eat popcorn.  

 

 

 

“Hey Harry, how do you know if someone is your soulmate?” They were alone in the front while Lee took a coffee break with Merlin. Ten months after the birthday fiasco, Lee was finally to the point where he wouldn’t hover protectively while Eggsy spent time with Harry.

 

“Besides the obvious method?” Harry quipped.

 

“You’re hilarious, old man.” Eggsy deadpanned back. The idea that his chastity was in any danger from Harry was downright laughable at that point. But Eggsy still held out hope. “I mean when you don’t want to say anything. You’re not supposed to these days, you know?”

 

“I didn’t,” Harry said. “Why aren’t you supposed to say anything?”

 

Eggsy almost snottily replied that it wasn’t what a gentleman did. But then he was asking Harry specifically to know how a gentleman would handle the situation. He huffed, “You’re just not, Harry!”

 

“Oh forgive me.” Harry didn’t look the least bit apologetic. “Who is it that has caught your eye?”

 

He’d expected a question like that, and he had a story prepared. But Eggsy still gulped, feeling his face start to heat. “Someone at school,” He muttered. “One of my teachers.”

 

Harry froze. “Eggsy,” he said in a dangerous tone.

 

“Not like that!” Eggsy backtracked. “I mean, nothing like that ain’t happened. It’s just, you wonder, you know?”

 

“I suppose.” Harry shut the appointment book he’d been writing in. They had an electric schedule that Merlin held onto, but Harry always liked the look of a hand written book. His expression was notably darker than before. “You think you have feelings for your teacher?”

 

“Y-yeah.” Eggsy rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe he should have come up with something else. “You can’t help who you fall for, right?”

 

“You can help committing felonies.”

 

Eggsy couldn’t remember the last time Harry fell into a mood like this. Waspish, he thought the word was; maybe with a dash of overprotective. Either way he had to fight off a grin. “I’m eighteen in two months, Harry. I’ll be on my way to uni anyway.”

 

“That’s what you should be focusing on; Graduating, going to school, building a life.” Harry looked at him with that paternal expression Eggsy loathed and loved. “If you would tell anyone where you were applying I could write you a letter of recommendation.”

 

“You think if I was going to Oxford or something they’d take a letter of recommendation from a tailor? No offense.”

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Oxford definitely would, I’m an alumni.”

 

“Shut up.” Eggsy straightened, knowing that he’d been completely derailed from his original purpose. But he didn’t mind too much. “Did you have to go to be a tailor?”

 

“No, I went for a doctorate in business. Shall I start drafting the letter now?”

 

Eggsy snorted, dropping his face into his hands. “You’d really write me a letter of recommendation to Oxford?”

 

“I would do anything for you.” Harry’s breath hitched almost in synch with Eggsy’s, but he was looking away when Eggsy perked up.

 

“Anything?” Eggsy asked.

 

“Anything within reason,” Harry said, side-eyeing him. “I can already see the cogs in your brain, plotting against poor Merlin.”

 

“Poor Merlin,” Eggsy mocked. The mood was broken, disappointing. “Fine, write a letter or whatever. Maybe answer my first question?”

 

“My answer to that, is that you should get a life.” Harry sniffed.

 

“You don’t have a romantic bone in your body.” Eggsy pouted. He hadn’t exactly expected an answer that easily, but he had expected something other than one of Harry’s verbose no’s. He elbowed Harry and grinned. “Would you like one?”

 

Harry shoved him completely off his feet, and Eggsy went laughing. “You’re a tyrant!” He cried in his highest falsetto.

 

 

 

Michelle and Lee sat Eggsy the night after his graduation. Eggsy was sort of expecting it. After all, they’d gone out and bought him his favorite food, rented his favorite film, and sat with him all the way through it without making a single comment. It wasn’t just because he graduated, he knew because they still looked like dolls to him.

 

So he sat patiently at the dinner table, watching them piece together their words that would end their family.

 

“None of this is your fault, Eggsy.” His mum started. “We just want you to know that.”

 

Eggsy crossed his arms. He knew it wasn’t his fault, but the fact that she said it actually made him feel worse. Were they about to tell him a story about how, yes, it really was somehow his fault?

 

“We should just jump in,” Lee said quietly, touching Michelle’s hand. “Your mum and I were going to break up, Eggsy. Years ago before we had you, before we even got married. It wasn’t working, and it was okay. We just made better friends.”

 

“Then what happened?” Eggsy asked.

 

“I got pregnant.” Eggsy exhaled sharply, blanching as his mum reached out for him. “When we found out, all we wanted was to give you a real home.”

 

He let her take one of his hands, but he barely felt it. “You stayed together because of me?”

 

“We were a family.” Lee insisted. “No matter how Michelle and I felt about each other, you were our whole world. You know that, don’t you?”

 

Did he? Eggsy pressed his lips into a thin line, impotent anger coursing through him. “Yeah,” He forced out through gritted teeth. “Yeah, I know.”

 

“And…You’ve probably noticed it’s not going so well. That it hasn’t been for a long time.” Lee looked down, that old guilt weighing on his face once again. “And I know it’s mostly my fault, and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

 

“No it isn’t.” Michelle declared, squeezing both their hands. “We weren’t forever. Even if your—Merlin hadn’t come along, it would have been something else.”

 

Eggsy looked between them, watching a spark of comradery in their eyes, and slowly, he reached out his free hand towards his dad. Lee accepted it, and they were all linked together. Eggsy took a shaky breath, “You’re breaking up now then?”

 

“It’s for the best.” Michelle nodded. “You’re starting a new chapter of your life, babe. We want you to start it with a clean slate, not worrying about us, or what’s happening. We love you, and we’re so sorry that you had to live through our failure.”

 

“Mum,” Eggsy’s voice broke, but it didn’t matter. Lee was already standing when Eggsy came around the table.

 

He got the feeling they’d planned more to say, but Eggsy decided it was plenty. It was a long time coming, but it wasn’t quite the storm he thought he’d seen on the horizon. He took comfort in that, and in the warmth of his mum and dad’s arms.

 

 

 

Eggsy’s birthday party happened a couple of days after his actual birthday. Harry closed down the shop a bit early on a Satuday evening, bought several bottle of champagne, and invited Eggsy’s parents, friends, and several of the clientele.

 

Michelle couldn’t make it. Said she was tired from moving. She’d insisted on getting her own flat, even though Lee offered to let her stay in the house. Eggsy was sad that she was gone. It was like a missing limb when he didn’t come home to her cooking, or watching one of those dramas she liked so much. But it was clear that his parents were both a lot happier, and he couldn’t begrudge them that.

 

“What’s this, finally allowed to have some, and suddenly you don’t want anything to drink?”

 

Eggsy looked up from his spot on the couch at Harry. He sighed contentedly at the way the light from the fire softened his features, before leaning back and kicking his legs out. “I’ll always be a rebel at heart, Harry.” He gestured to the two champagne glasses in Harry’s hands. “One of those for me?”

 

Harry handed him one of the flutes and primly sat down. “Happy birthday.”

 

They toasted with a clink, and Eggsy felt like a very corny sort of adult. He chuckled, sipping at the champagne. “Thanks again for the party. Dad and I don’t really know much about throwing something that isn’t more of a kegger.”  

 

“You’re welcome,” Harry wrinkled his nose. “I’m a bit surprised that you aren’t mingling more. You were so adamant about all the invitations.”

 

It was true; Eggsy had personally campaigned for several of the guests, including Jamal and Ryan (who had spilled ketchup on Harry the first time he met them) and Roxy, Percy’s younger sister. Eggsy wasn’t particularly close with her, but she seemed like good people, and he was always in the market for new friends.

 

But that night, he wasn’t feeling very energetic.

 

“I’m just a little distracted.” He said, running his finger along the face of Harry’s watch. “Do you think I should get one of these? Make me look more posh and grown up.”

 

Harry turned his hand to look down at his watch as well; an AP Royal Oak Grande, Eggsy finally knew to call it. “I think a pocket watch might suit you more.” Eggsy scoffed but Harry persisted.   
  
“Your generation has grown up on cellphones.” He explained. “The ritual is more similar between a phone and a pocket watch.”

 

“Harry Hart, are you dissing my generation’s technology?”

 

“When have I ever ‘dissed’ technology?” Harry sipped his champagne so elegantly. Eggsy on the other hand still had to fight his chugging instinct. “I’m rather fond of technology.”

 

“I’m rather fond of _you_ ,” Eggsy patted Harry’s knee and enjoyed the way he almost didn’t sputter on his drink. “So, what did you get me for my birthday?”

 

Harry glared at him, “Nothing you cheeky brat.”

 

“Harry,” Eggsy sang, batting his eyes. “Come on, what did you get me?”

 

There was no doubt in his mind that Harry got him something on top of expensive champagne, a party, and several slightly alternating letters of recommendation to send to every single university Eggsy showed interest in. Harry huffed and pushed his champagne into Eggsy’s other hand. “Wait here.”

 

“With baited breath!” Eggsy called out after him.

 

After Harry disappeared towards the back, Eggsy let his eyes drift over the room. Everyone really was grouped off and chatting, he must have been rather conspicuous sitting off by himself.

 

He watched Merlin, who was also holding two flutes of champagne, navigate through the party like a ghost. Eggsy’s interest peaked when he saw Merlin approach his dad, who was leaning against the wall next to the stairs.

 

Lee smiled at Merlin, accepting a glass and staring up at him while he drank from it. Merlin might have been saying something, Eggsy couldn’t tell. But he was taking a particular notice to their closeness and how it didn’t exactly scream platonic.

 

Then Harry came down the stairs, holding a folded case. Eggsy stood up, grinning with anticipation. “Harry, you didn’t.”

 

Everyone started to quiet, watching as Harry set the case down and took the flutes off Eggsy’s hands. “Open it.”

 

Eggsy did. It was a bespoke suit, navy blue with subtle pinstripes that would elongate and flatter his body. Eggsy hadn’t been measured before, which meant Harry had probably eyed him for the measurements. He was sure that it would fit perfectly. “It’s beautiful,” He said, holding the jacket to his chest. “Thank you, Harry.”

 

“It’s from both of us!” Lee whined, but Eggsy didn’t pay any attention.

 

Harry cleared his throat. “Well, you’ll need something to wear for your college interviews. So you can consider this a practical birthday gift.”

 

Eggsy practically cackled. “You’re a damn softy, Harry. Just admit it to yourself and move on.”

 

“I’ll do no such thing.” As if it would somehow prove his point, Harry downed the two glasses of champagne.

 

 

 

Eggsy had been cautiously expecting something at the party. Maybe not quite what he wanted, he’d still only freshly been legal, and most of his friends and family had all been present but… Well, considering he’d been counting the days until he was eighteen for the past five years, it felt as if something should have come to a head at his party.

 

But it didn’t.

 

He modeled the suit for everyone; they took turns toast-roasting him; then finally had cut a cake that Merlin had apparently baked.

 

And that was it. He went to the shop in the mornings and worked with James instead of Lee. He took lunch at a corner café with Harry on those days, and then went home to change, and sometimes visit his mum. It was sort of nice, in its own way. More stable, more independent even if he was living with his dad.

 

He didn’t even get upset when he walked in on Merlin arguing with his dad about Vulcans of all things. (Eggsy was beginning to think there was definitely a romance blossoming, and he was praying to every pantheon that might listen, that he hadn’t witnessed a sex thing.)

 

But it still wasn’t quite right.

 

His mum said he was starting a new chapter of his life. So he finally decided, a full month into his summer holiday, that he needed some fucking closure.

 

He bid his mates farewell after his fourth shot and left the pub where they’d been killing time. He made his way towards Harry’s place, remembering the path by heart. He only rarely got to visit there. Harry was private, and very respectful of Lee’s random wish to keep them apart even though nothing happened.

 

Nothing _ever_ happened.

 

Eggsy could appreciate the fact that he was underage, but at some point Harry could have said something, anything. He stumbled up to the door.

 

The whole journey he pictured himself banging on it like a town drunkard, yelling Harry’s name at the top of his lungs, uncaring if the whole world heard. Instead he knocked three times, and then waited.

 

Harry opened the door, wearing a spectacularly soft looking jumper, and lacking his usual, purely decorative spectacles. He raised his eyebrows, “Eggsy, what are you doing here?”

 

“What are you doing awake?” Eggsy blinked. “What time is it?”

 

He looked up at the sky. It was definitely night, so should Harry have been asleep?

 

“It’s eight-thirty.” Harry reached out and placed a steadying hand on his shoulder.

 

“Oh. It didn’t take me as long to get here as I thought.” Eggsy looked down at the hand, and glared when he saw the wrist watch.

 

“I imagine the driver wanted you out of his cab as fast as possible.”

 

“Cab?” Eggsy blinked at Harry, then blinked over his shoulder. Sure enough there was a cab parked in front of Harry’s house. “Oh shit.”

 

Harry sighed, “Go sit down, Eggsy.”

 

He left Eggsy in the doorway, walking out to the cab, presumably to pay. Which was good, because Eggsy didn’t want to. In fact, Harry owed it to him. Okay, maybe not necessarily, but in a certain way—Eggsy shook his head. He was rambling internally, he should sit down.

 

Eggsy went up the stairs to Harry’s sitting room. Third from the stairs, between his bedroom and his office, Eggsy knew from one of his three previous visits.

 

He plopped down on the sofa, getting lost in the documentary Harry had been watching. It was about eels, and was surprisingly interesting. By the time Harry returned, Eggsy was honestly feeling a little fucked up over the plight of the eels.

 

“Eggsy,” Harry turned off the TV. “Are you feeling alright?”

 

“Yeah, sorry, just a little tipsy.” Eggsy forced his body to sit up straight when Harry joined him on the sofa. “I wanted, well I mean, I just sort of wanted to say something. To you, that is. About me. And…”

 

“Oh.” Harry folded his hands in his lap. “I don’t think you should do this now.”

 

“Just let me say it!” Eggsy said insistently. “I’m not stupid. I know it was probably obvious, but I need to say it. And I’m sorry if its selfish of me, and I swear, I’m not trying to guilt you I just—I just,” Eggsy wanted to look Harry in the eye bravely, but he shut his eyes and rubbed his hands over them. “You have to know how I feel about you, Harry.”

 

Harry took a long, shaky breath. Then he said, “Yes, I know.”

 

Eggsy chuckled bitterly. “Suppose I looked like a right fucking idiot, huh?”

 

“You were a child.” Harry pulled Eggsy’s hands away from his face and looked at him. “I met you when you were fourteen years old, Eggsy.”

 

Maybe Eggsy had a few, but he was pretty sure he wasn’t hearing a rejection. Hope blossomed in his chest, and he found the strength to sit back up and face Harry. He really didn’t want to force anything, but at the same time, if there was even the slightest chance that Harry might return his feelings… If there was a chance…

 

“Take it off.” Eggsy said, eyes fixed on Harry’s watch.

 

“Eggsy,”

 

“You heard me,” He growled, though it sounded like the pathetic sound a little pug might make. “Take. It. Off.”

 

Harry made no move to comply, and in a fit of frustration Eggsy grabbed his wrist and started fumbling with the strap. It was difficult and awkward, Harry’s wrist limp in Eggsy’s lap while he tore at the buckle of a watch that cost more than the down payment on Eggsy’s house.

 

He finally got it off, heart pounding in his ears, and he stared down at the writing on Harry’s wrist.

 

_Eggsy_

Eggsy choked on his own breath. He’d always wanted to believe, had always been a bit scared that he’d be wrong. But looking down at his name, written across Harry’s wrist, he wasn’t even sure how to react. So he pulled Harry’s hand up and pressed a kiss to the writing.

 

“You always knew.” He murmured.

 

Harry cupped his cheek, looking more exhausted than Eggsy had ever seen. “You were a child,” He reiterated. “There was no way in Hell that I would have put that on you.”

 

Of course he wouldn’t. _Of course._ Not Harry, who bails stupid kids out of jail and offers them a job, or holds them when they cry, or listens to their problems. Eggsy kissed the writing again, grateful for its symbolic validation, but even more grateful that he fell head over heels for Harry without it.

 

“I was just going to be your friend, Eggsy.” Harry still looked stressed. “I wasn’t ever going to pursue you. I told Lee—”

 

Eggsy squeezed his wrist. “My dad knew? When?”

 

“Your seventeenth birthday.” Oh. The sudden shift in behavior suddenly made sense. “I told him my intentions, but he still felt more comfortable being present.”

 

“I get it.” Eggsy scooted a little closer. He could tell that Harry was still tense, but he was almost delirious with joy and relief. His name; he smiled up at Harry, barely an inch from his face.

 

“It,” Harry glanced down at his wrist, “doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to.”

 

“I know.” Eggsy shrugged, trying not to laugh in case it spooked Harry. “But you already mean everything.”

 

Harry didn’t move away when Eggsy kissed him. It wasn’t the viciously romantic sort of kiss Eggsy would think about while lying in bed. It was gentle, more of a meeting of their lips and prolonged contact. Eggsy pushed closer, needing it more than he could possibly say in that moment. Harry didn’t fight him, just leaned against the back of the sofa as Eggsy settled in his lap.

 

“I love you, Harry.” He said, resting his forehead against Harry’s. “And, I mean, if you don’t feel that way—”

 

“Of course I feel that way.” Harry pinched his side, and that time Eggsy couldn’t resist laughing. “You’re more precious to me than you know, Eggsy. Of course I love you.”

 

Their next kiss was more to Eggsy’s fantasy bill.

 

He’d kissed a couple girls in primary school. Chaste little things that ended in blushing, giggling, then running in opposite directions. Once Eggsy had a thing for Harry little else would do. He had the odd snog here and there, but usually drunk, and mostly unsatisfying.

 

Harry kissed him like a fucking starving man might. Eggsy couldn’t help the stupid, pleading sounds in his throat while Harry tasted all of him, tongue twisting around his with startling ferocity. Eggsy tried to respond in kind, but the way Harry groped his bum and pulled him in left him panting almost helplessly.

 

He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, and whined when Harry moved away to kiss at his jaw. “Harry,” He whimpered, “Harry, can we?”

 

The phrasing was a disgrace, but Eggsy was a little short on words, so he’d forgive himself later.

 

Harry shook his head, “No.” But then he nibbled at Eggsy’s lips like a liar.

 

Eggsy moved his hips and Harry squeezed his arse with a groan. “Not this time, Eggsy.”

 

“But I want it,” Eggsy frowned.

 

“Then you should have come here sober.” Harry sighed and dropped his forehead against Eggsy’s. “But if you’d like to shower and borrow some pajamas, I won’t make you leave.”

 

Eggsy raised an eyebrow, “Are you inviting me to cuddle?”

 

“Shower,” Harry swatted his bum, and then pushed him up. “We’ll figure out how all this is going to work tomorrow.”

 

Eggsy pouted, glaring at Harry as he stood as well. “I logically understand where you’re coming from, but I’m still not pleased.”

 

Harry chuckled, “Well, it wouldn’t be the first time.”

 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Eggsy sniffed. Of course he couldn’t keep the dopey smile off his face after that. But it was alright, because Harry apparently couldn’t either.

 

 

 

Harry still wore his watch, even after the big reveal. It sort of made it feel a bit anticlimactic, but Eggsy didn’t mind. After all, once he knew what was on the skin under the watch, it made it easier to appreciate it.

 

It really was a damn nice watch.


	2. Epilogue

Harry opened his eyes expected sunlight, but Eggsy had a habit of pulling the blanket over their heads. He lifted the covers too looked down at Eggsy, still dozing and cuddled up to Harry’s chest. He let the blanket fall, but pushed it off his face. It made him feel claustrophobic when he was awake, plus it helped him wake up to look outside the French doors leading to his balcony. It was overcast though, so much for sunlight. 

Eggsy stirred under the blanket, and Harry was treated to a series of kisses up his chest and neck. “Morning Harry,” Eggsy murmured. 

“Good morning,” Harry pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead. He still wasn’t used to this, having Eggsy naked in his bed, pressed against his side. 

He tugged the blanket down a little further so he could see Eggsy’s wrist. Eggsy wasn’t the first person he’d ever seen with those words. Harry used to get a little jolt of excitement when he greeted new people. His word wasn’t common and he’d romanticized it heavily; it was special. He would never make the mistake that so many other people did. His soulmate would say one word and he’d know. 

Of course by the time he found his soulmate he was older and knew better than to believe in such things. And when the child in front of him said the one special word, Harry could feel literally every thought of romance and happiness drain out of him. It had been a rough few years, made better and worse when Eggsy became a bigger part of his life. 

“Harry,” Eggsy whined, rubbing the coarse patch of hair on Harry’s chest. “I need a shower.” 

“We both do,” Harry sighed. 

“Carry me?”

Harry couldn’t even bring himself to regret spoiling Eggsy for the past two years. Eggsy had a habit of not asking for what he wanted, or saying what he needed; Harry preferred Eggsy acting a bit spoiled to that. They’d only been ‘together’ officially for a week, but Eggsy was already demanding to be fed, to be carried, to be kissed during work hours in the fitting rooms. 

He turned his head and smiled into Eggsy’s tousled hair. “You have legs.” 

Eggsy whined again, dragging his nail across Harry’s nipple. “You made damn sure I couldn’t use ‘em last night.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” He swatted the lump under the blanket that he assumed was Eggsy’s bum. It was true though, he was a little more excited last night because Lee had granted his approval on the relationship. 

Eggsy insisted that he was an adult and that they didn’t need it, but Harry had been Lee’s friend for too long to let a romance ruin it. Even if it meant convincing Eggsy they would need to wait longer. He wouldn’t blame Lee, Eggsy was only freshly turned eighteen, and he couldn’t imagine how it would look. He still felt like a dirty old man who had just sat around waiting for child. 

No one had been more surprised than Harry when Lee hugged him. It was less surprising when Lee whispered, “If you hurt my son, I’ll set your house, your business, and your body on fire.” 

They’d probably have further words about it, but in that moment Lee just put on his coat and went out for a pint with them. 

Eggsy sat up with the blanket falling around his waist. He stretched, and the sight of his little belly was too tempting for Harry to keep his hands off of. Eggsy leaned into his touch, grinning salaciously. “One more round before the shower?” 

Harry ran his thumb over Eggsy’s soft skin, his morning wood twitching at the thought. He sat up and kissed Eggsy’s shoulder, “Let’s brush our teeth first.” 

Eggsy’s legs miraculously recovered enough for him to dash off to the bathroom. Harry followed him a bit slower, smiling fondly. 

“I love you,” He said, meeting Eggsy’s eye in the mirror. 

Eggsy with his mouth already foaming with toothpaste smiled back, “I love you too, Harry.” 


End file.
